Trust Your Heart
by merderbaby
Summary: Chase Randall has always been a Australian skater play boy, always flirting with the ladies, that is until he meets a certain girl who changes him and helps him become a better person. This girl happens to be his team mate and coworker's younger sister Danielle Morgan. Will Kendall allow them to be together and how will this affect their battles against Sledge
1. Powers from the Past

A young woman around the age of 19, was speaking on the phone while looking up at a dinosaur museum, the museum that just happened to be run by her older sister Kendall Morgan.

"Yes, mom I just got here…Yes, I know do exactly what Kendall says, and not get into trouble. I love you too Mom, see you at Christmas" Danielle Morgan said as she hung up her phone grabbed her knapsack and headed inside.

Inside a museum guide is giving a tour of the dinosaur exhibits, where a group of students were follow her through the museum. Dani noticed a young man, Tyler, separated from the group to look up information about volcanic caves, while checking through a journal. Dani also notices another young man with a cart, Chase. "There's someone who looks like he works here" Dani said to herself. "Excuse me do you work here."

"Why yes, yes I do, how can I help you" Chase stuttered as he stared at Danielle

"I was wondering if you know where I can find Kendall Morgan" Dani blushed slightly at Chase

"Of course she's in the cafe, right this way pretty lady" Chase said

They enter the busy cafe and spot a young woman, Shelby, who is a bit distracted as she searches for her guests. Shelby accidentally bumps into a chair and some drops a roll into Kendall's soup.

"Shelby" Kendall said as Shelby scrunches up her face in embarrassment as she heads to her table

"Cut the girl so slack Kens" Dani said from behind

"Only one person in this world is allowed to call me and she can't be here because we agreed to meet after my shift." Kendall said turning around. "Danielle" Kendall smiled as she hugged her sister

"My bus had an earlier time, I couldn't wait anymore to see my big sister" Dani smiled

"Well I wish you would have called I have to do a dig" Kendall said

"Great I'll come with" Dani said as Shelby looked behind at the two sisters, if Kendall allowed her sister on the dig they she had to take her

"Sorry kid, only museum personal, but hang around check out the exhibits, enjoy the food, I'll be back soon, I promise" Kendall said as she left to gather her things

"Sorry about that lad, I didn't know your Miss Morgans sister, but hey I was wondering do you want to see a movie later" Chase asked in a not so Chase like manner

"I've only been here 5 minutes its pretty early to be asking me out, thanks though" Dani said as she walked away blushing like crazy

"Right, damn chase, whats wrong with you she's Miss Morgans sister, but she's unlike any girl I've ever met, she's beautiful" Chase said to himself

"Who's beautiful Chase" Shelby said arms crossed

"Nobody, hey Shelby" Chase said getting back to work

"Oh dude, you were so hitting on Kendall's sister" Shelby said

"Shhh, Miss Morgan will hear you" Chase said

"I wont tell if you let me come on the dig" Shelby begged

"Im sorry Shelbs I cant it really is museum policy" Chase sighed and left

Shelby spots Koda and quickly runs over to him. Holding a bag from Dino Bite Cafe,

"Look what I got? Shelby says to Koda in a singing voice "Your favorite bronto burger. Rare." Koda makes a grab for the bag, but Shelby holds it away from him. Shelby turns around and states, "Just let me go with you guys and it's yours. Koda takes advantage of the situation and grabs the bag away from Shelby. Koda quickly eats burger. " So I can go?

"Go where?" Koda asks

Shelby leaves disappointed and sits down on a crate and mutters, I'm never going to get to go. Suddenly she is lifted into the air. Koda lifts the crate onto the flatbed. Shelby then spots Kendall

"Miss Morgan." Shelby yells

"I think your party in booth four is missing a dinner roll. And no, you can't come."

"Give me a shot Miss Morgan. Please. I know as much about dinosaurs as anyone on your crew." Shelby pleads

"For your information Chase and Koda are very highly trained museum personnel." They both glance over at Chase and Koda. Chase is balancing his skateboard on top of his head. Koda's face is a mess from the burger and he is licking his fingers.

"They hide it well." Shelby rolls her eyes

"You have no idea."Kendall shakes her head "Shelby, you do have a job to get back to, right?" Kendall says as she heads into the truck

As the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum truck heads out, Shelby pops out, runs after the truck, and gets herself inside the flatbed, under the protective tarp, but bumps into something and just as she's about to scream

"Please don't scream they'll hear us" Dani said casually

"You, you're Miss Morgans sister" Shelby whispered

"Wow she really wants you to call her Miss Morgan" Dani said

"I'm Shelby" Shelby introduced

"Danielle, but please call me Dani" Dani said

~…~

In his Jeep, Tyler arrives outside of the caves. Tyler checks his notebook and confirms it is the cave. Tyler heads towards the cave. Using climbing gear, Tyler makes his way towards the bottom of the cave. Tyler arrives safely on the bottom of the cave and begins his exploration. Suddenly there is a strange sound. Tyler spots a mysterious figure, cloaked in a black robe. Tyler runs away as the creature chases him. Tyler manages to stay ahead and finds a small space to conceal himself in. Tyler then notices a dinosaur bone on the wall and pulls it off. Suddenly Tyler hear the monster coming, he covers the light on his helmet to keep himself concealed, once the creature storms past him, Tyler notices a dinosaur fossil embedded in the wall, inside the fossil a red glow appears Using a pocketknife, Tyler pries the red gem from the fossil. Once in his hand Tyler looks it over and leaves the cave

~…~

Once Dani and Shelby felt the truck come to a full stop and heard Kendall, and the boys leave the truck they slowly removed the cover

"Ok, so how are we going to do this" Dani asked

"How about Surprise. Here I am. Now you have to give me a job on the dig." Shelby tells Danielle who rolls her eyes

The crate Shelby was lending against is slowly moved away. Danielle and Shelby quickly hide under the tarp. Danielle then sees a mysterious figure, draped in a black robe, move another crate. This time a small one. It opens the crate and gives a satisfied low laugh. The mysterious figure walks away with the small crate.

"Guys he's stealing it." Danielle and Shelby trie to get Koda and Chase's attention, but they are too far off and don't hear them

Danielle and Shelby decides to go after the figure themselves.

"Ok when the creep turns around run behind that boulder" Dani said to Shelby

"Who's that? The monster yelled when he saw a flash of pink.

When the mysterious figure gets no response, the figure turns around just long enough for Dani to run and grab the crate. The figure turns back around, just as Danielle grabs the small crate.

"Hey, get back here." The monster yells as it fires at both Danielle and Shelby. They keep running while managing not to get hit. The creature now getting angry shoots a powerful blast. The blast surrounds Danielle, causing her to drop the crate and fall to the ground as Shelby tries to help her up

"No one steals from me" The creature said as it walks closer to the girls. Suddenly swinging by a rope, Tyler arrives knocking the creature to the ground

"Think again" Tyler says and snatches the crate off the ground. Tyler lands on the ground "Hey are you girls ok, I'm Tyler by the way." Tyler says as he helps Dani up.

I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani, this is my friend…

"Shelby Triceratops. Catchy name." Tyler said as Shelby rolled her eyes and Dani snickered "Where did you come from?" Shelby asked

"Oh you know, just in the neighborhood." Tyler joked

"There is no neighborhood." Shelby said as Tyler and Dani laughed, but then Dani noticed the mysterious figure remove its clock revealing himself to be a monster

"Umm, guys, what is that thing" Dani said pointing to the monster

"I don't know. I met him in a cave. But he sure wants that box." Tyler said getting in front of the girls as he reached for something to defend them with, unfortunately he pulled out a banana, tossed it aside, then he pulled out underwear as the girl snicker, Tyler tosses that aside as well.

He reaches back dramatically and this time removes a small shovel.

"What? You're going to dig us an escape tunnel? Shelby asks

"Enough!" The monster known as Iceage yells as he fires at them. The shovel in Tylers hand manages to block the blast. Iceage continues to fire at them and Tyler manages to keep the blasts away with his shovel. He even manages to knock one of the blasts back at Iceage. Iceage is hit and is knocked against a tree, before landing on the ground.

"Um, Tyler, your shovel its in flames" Dani says

"You'll paid for that.

"Anyone else have any ideas." Tyler asks the girls.

"Fire at us and you might destroy your precious thing in this crate." Shelby steps forward and states"

"Do you know what's in the crate? Dani asked

"I have no idea" Shelby whispered

"What I want will survive. You won't." Iceage fires at them again. Explosions erupt around them and they all fall to the ground. Dani drops the crate and the contents spill out, including a pink and white crystal that looks a lot like the red one Tyler had found. Tyler's crystal has also been dropped.

"This is better than I hoped." Iceage said as he spots the three Energems. The three Energems begin to glow. Shelby tries to reach for the pink one, Dani reaches for the white one, while Tyler tries to reach for the red one. Iceage sees them and threatens "Don't even think about it." Iceage uses his freeze blast on Danielle, Shelby and Tyler. They are quickly frozen. Iceage laughs. Looks like you're frozen in fear. Now to smash you into a million pieces. Danielle had managed to get one of her fingers onto the Energem before she was frozen. The Energem began to glow and course through Danielles body. Iceage is surprised. Shelby and Tyler had also managed to get their fingers onto their Energem before they became frozen. The power of the Energems cracked the ice Danielle, Shelby and Tyler were encased in. Quickly the ice broke apart.

"What? You broke my precious ice!" Iceage yelled

Danielle,Tyler and Shelby stood back up, each held an Energem. The Energems were still glowing. Mentally, each of them received an image of a dinosaur. Suddenly, encased in stone, Dino Charge Blasters appeared in Dani, Tyler and Shelby's hands.

"What is this?" Dani asked

"I have no idea, but it looks like…" Tyler placed the red Energem into a slot in the Dino Charge Blaster. The stone fell away, revealing the weapon. Shelby and Danielle repeated Tyler's actions and the same happened with their weapons Dani and Shelby smiled. Excited Tyler began to play around with his Dino Charge Blaster and accidentally fired it. The blast hit Iceage.

The girls looked at him

"What I don't know how to use this thing." Tyler said

"What did you do? Shelby asked as Tyler gave a demonstration. the girls copied what Tyler was doing.

"You're ruining everything!" Iceage said as Shelby and Dani fired their Dino Charge Blasters.

Danielle, Tyler and Shelby are morphed into Dino Charge Power Rangers.

"Kendall is going to kill me" Dani said to herself

"What in the world?! What? They've become Rangers." Iceage says

"You look great." Tyler says to Shelby

"Thanks you too." Shelby said

"What happened to us?" Danielle asked

"I don't know but I feel a surge of power. It's awesome." Tyler said

"Give me back my Energems!" Iceage yelled

"No way! I bet we can take him. If we just stick together." Tyler tells Danielle and Shelby

"Let's do it!" The girls replied

Iceage fires at the three Rangers. They all leap into the air and towards Iceage. Dani and Shelby fight Iceage, as Tyler flies behind him and strikes him from behind. Both girls land flying kicks on Iceage. They also double punch Iceage, sending him flying and landing on the ground.

"You're right! This is awesome!" Shelby tells Tyler

"Definitely. I've never felt such power. Tyler says

"Guys do you feel that somethings coming" Dani yelled as the ground begins to shake. Suddenly they see a T-Rex Zord heading their way.

"What is that thing? Tyler asks as all three rangers leap out of T-Rex Zord's path. As they hit the ground, they demorph.

"It can't be" Iceage says as the T-Rex Zord picks up Iceage with his mouth and tosses it far away. All three teens smile. The T-Rex Zord walks away.

Tyler being the first to recover runs to the girls and helps them up

"You guys ok." Tyler asked

"Did we just fight an abominable snowman and almost get trampled by a T-Rex?" Shelby exclaimed

"Um Shelby the truck's leaving" Dani said pointing across the forest. "There goes our ride.

"You had a rope, a shovel, you wouldn't happen to have a car? Shelby asks Tyler as he pulls out his jeep keys and shakes them, and all three heard to his Jeep

~…~

Shelby and Dani are looking through the journal.

"So this is your dad's journal." Shelby asks

"Yeah. My dad disappeared ten years ago on an expedition. Just vanished. I really miss him. Maybe tomorrow, maybe ten years from now, but I'm going to find out what happened to him. " Tyler explains

"So you were in the cave looking for clues?" Dani asked

"Exactly. His journal says some creature was stalking him."Tyler said

"Do you think that icy thing was it?" Dani said

"No. I'm looking for...this one." Tyler said turning to a certain page

"Yikes" Both girls said

"Makes the monster we meet look like the tooth fairy." Shelby said as Tyler smiled

"You know, you didn't have to jump in back there to help us but we're sure glad you did." Dani said

"My dad used to say, helping is always the right thing to do."Tyler said as Shelby finds a picture of young Tyler with his dad.

"You look a lot like him. I hope I get to meet your dad some day." Shelby said

"Well someones flirting" Dani thought as she leaned back into her seat in the back

All three teens are unaware of Fury, who has stepped out after the Jeep passed by.

"I smell Energems." Fury states


	2. Past, Present and Fusion

Matt is riding his horse back to his family's ranch. When he gets to the front of the barn, he hears his brother Riley practicing with his sword Matt opens the door Riley, noticing he's not alone stops what he is doing and hides his sword behind his back.

"Hey bro." Riley said innocently

"Playing three musketeers again?" Matt asked

"I'm not playing." Riley defended

"Yeah, sure." Matt said as their dog Rubik, walked out of the barn. "Anyway, I need your help." "Feeding the pigs." Matt and Riley say at the same time

"Right. I'll meet you there." Riley said as Matt rides off "Come on Rubik. Let's go feed the pigs."Rubik?" Riley calls out but gets no response "Rubik?" Riley calls out while walking around the ranch and whistles for Rubik, but still no response. Suddenly he hears Rubik barking in the distance. "Rubik! I'm coming buddy!" Riley goes over a ridge and into a valley. Riley finally spots Rubik and gives a sigh of relief. "What are you doing Rubik? You scared me." Riley is surprised when a strange creature approaches Rubik. Riley hides behind a tree. ""Quiet you filthy fur ball." Fury raises his weapon up high. Riley becomes alarmed. "Or I'll shut you up."

Riley looks around and pulls out a fence post.

"Hold still!" Fury brings down his weapon and there is a clanging sound. "What?" Riley is blocking the move with the fence post. "Who are you?" Riley uses the fence post to push Fury back.

"Don't touch my dog!" Riley said

"Get off me!" Fury yanks Riley's head up and strikes him several times. Riley stumbles backwards. "How dare you challenge me human!" Fury charges towards Riley and tries to strike him with his weapon, but Riley ducks. Riley fights Fury with the fence post. Riley strikes Fury in the chest several times. Fury tries to kick Riley, but misses. Fury strikes Riley and he falls to the ground. Riley manages to get back up. Fury uses his weapon to try and blast Riley. Riley jumps out of the way.

"Whoa!" Fury continues to use his weapon to shoot blasts at Riley. Riley blocks the blasts with the fence post. Riley eventually gets hit and is knocked to the ground. The fence post goes flying and hits a rock, breaking it apart and revealing part of a dinosaur fossil and a Green Energem.

"The Green Energem!" Riley gets up and quickly runs over to the rock and tries to pull out the fence post. Fury walks up to the rock.

"Out of my way! That's my Energem!" The Green Energem begins to glow and the energy shoots up the fence post and into Riley. Riley is shocked as the energy seeps into him. He suddenly has the strength to pull out the fence post.

"What?" Fury shouts surprised as the fence post turns into a Dino Saber.

"Impossible." Riley says in shock

"Enough playing around!" Fury demands as Riley prepares to fight Fury with his Dino Saber. "I'm not playing." Riley says he charges towards Fury and strikes him with the Dino Saber. Riley and Fury fight each other with their weapons. Riley strikes Fury and knocks him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Fury says as he tries to blast Riley, but Riley blocks the blast with his Dino Saber. The blast is directed towards a tree and hits one of it's branches. The branch falls off and hits Fury. Riley runs over to the rock and digs out the Green Energem.

"What is this thing?" Riley asks himself. With Fury is still struggling to get out from under the tree branch Riley calls for his dog and they take off running.

~…~

Matt pulls out a flyer from Riley's bag and says "He's going to a dinosaur museum. Riley and his mom, and Rubik walk up to Matt. "So you really said he could go?

"Just for the year, but he promised to come back for every holiday. Their mom said as Matt looks over Riley's scooter. "I hope the thing makes it. I checked the tires, engine oil." Matt pulls out a worn out booklet and gives it to Riley as he tells him, "I found the old manual. Just in case you need it."

"I'll be fine" Riley said as Rubik whimpers. "I'm going to miss you too" He said as he pets Rubik. "I love you,Mom" And I'll miss those pig pens. Riley said to Matt as Matt laughs and the two brothers hug. Riley gets on his scooter and heads out.

~…~

Riding along in Tyler's jeep, Shelby holds the Pink and Red Energems.

"Why would both of these things be in dinosaur fossils? Shelby asked

"My question is why would my sister have a box that contained these gems" Danielle said as she held up her white one

"Maybe the dinosaurs ate them." Tyler said as Danielle and Shelby don't take his response serious. " What do you girls have a better theory" Before the girls can answer Danielle notices Riley standing off the road with his scooter.

"What was it your dad said? Shelby asked

"Helping is always…Danielle continued

"The right thing to do."Both girls said as Tyler smiled

"Hey, do you need a hand? Tyler asked

"Oh, no thanks. I think I found the problem. I just got to stick to the old owner's manual and I should be good to go." Riley said showing the manual before a truck drives past and the wind force blows the manual apart, with the pages flying everywhere.

"We'll give you a hand" Danielle said jumping out of the jeep to help with the scooter

With his scooter loaded onto Tyler's jeep, Riley rides in the back with Danielle as the four continue on their way. I'm Danielle by the way and this is Shelby and Tyler" Dani introduced

"I'm Riley, thanks again for the help" Riley said

"So where are you from" Dani asked

"I actually live on a ranch with my mom and brother and of course this little guy Rubik" Riley said showing her a picture of him and his dog

"If I grew up on a ranch, I'll never leave." Shelby said

"Yeah, how great is that. Cowboys and roundups." Tyler agreed

"Yeah, more like fixing fences and cleaning up pig pens." Riley said

"I think growing up on a ranch provides a great sense of responsibility and leadership" Dani said as Riley smiled

"Well thank you Danielle" Riley said

"Um guys look" Tyler notices a woman trying to wave them down. There is a car turned upside down as they pull over.

"Please help us, my husband is trapped. Riley, Danielle, Shelby, and Tyler quickly get out of jeep. Riley , Tyler and Shelby race over to the overturn car, where the husband is pinned beneath the car.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Danielle asked

"Yes, please help him." The woman replied as Dani runs over to the car. Riley notices liquid pouring out and lets it run over his fingers. Riley takes a quick sniff and informs the rest,

"It's leaking gas." Riley said as the four teens exchange worried glances.

Quickly, Tyler, Riley and Shelby try to lift the car up, as Dani tries to pull the husband out.

"Its not working, we need to all work together, we can do this" Dani said The four get ready to lift the car as Tyler counts down from three. The four teens use all their strength, and their Energems begin to glow in their pockets. Suddenly the car lifts up high into the sky and explodes.

"What in the world?!" The woman said shocked and surprised as car parts rain down, Tyler and Dani help the husband to his feet. The husband thanks them. Riley, Tyler, Dani and Shelby take out their glowing Energems.

"Let me guess. You're going to the dino museum right? Dani asked as Riley nods his head

The four get back into Tyler's jeep and head to the museum.

~…~

The four teen arrive at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and Shelby directs them to the loading dock.

~…~

" _This is Dani, sorry I cant come to the phone right now, but you can leave your name and number after the beep, Have a fantastic day"_

"Dani, its Kendall I finished my dig, I can't seem to find you around the museum maybe you went out or to my place, just call me back" Kendall said leaving Dani a voicemail as she headed to the base

"I'm very hungry" Koda said to Chase as they also headed into the base

"Koda, you're always hungry." Chase laughed

Tyler's jeep pulls up next to the museum truck. Shelby spots Koda and Chase and calls out to them. The four quickly get out of the jeep, but Koda and Chase are nowhere to be seen.

"Woah, check this out." Tyler said looking at the large dinosaur head with it's mouth wide open. Tyler climbs up the crates to get a better look. Riley is impressed as well.

"Take a picture of me"Tyler says as he stands in front of the head and tosses his phone to Shelby.

"Really? Now? Shelby said as Danielle rolls her eyes and checks her voicemail

Tyler gets himself inside the mouth, and pulls on a tooth and drops out of sight . The three remaining teens run to the dinosaur, the girls are shocked where as Riley climbs up and is more impressed

" A secret passage" Riley said impressed

"Riley, wait what are you doing" Dani said worried, as Riley slid down the mouth

"Well if you can't beat them join them." Dani and Shelby debate for a moment and then Shelby slides first then Dani. At the end of the slide, the girls find themselves inside a room. They join Tyler and Riley, who are standing in wonder.

"It looks like some kind of lab." Riley said as they slowly walk further into the room.

" I've been serving burgers here for a year, never had a clue this was down here." Shelby said Tyler and Danielle notice two more Energems

"Guys check this out. Tyler said as he takes a closer look

"They're just like ours. Dani is surprised when her White Energem flies out of her hand and into display with the other two Energems. Riley, Shelby and Tyler pull out their Energems and they fly over to the display as well. Tyler laughs.

"I think it's some kind of power source. Riley said intrigued. Suddenly Keeper appears. "They are Energems. Keeper explains

"Stay back" Tyler warns stepping in front of the girls

"Who? What are you?" Danielle asks

"I'am Keeper. I assure you, I'm quite harmless. The Energems you posses harness untold powers of the universe." Keeper said as he makes images from the past appear. "Long ago I trusted them to guardian dinosaurs, but when the dinosaurs went extinct, the Energems were lost."

"Until...we found them." Dani whispered loud enough

"These Energems have chosen to bond with you." Keeper nodded as the four teens receive images of their dinosaur.

"Why would they bond with us? Riley said as Shelby and Danielle stand shocked to see Kendall Koda, Chase walk in. Koda, Kendall, and Chase stand beside Keeper. Kendall walks up to Tyler and tells him

"You fought to defend a stranger at great risk to yourself. That's why the Red Energem chose you Tyler." Tyler smiles. Kendall walks over to Riley "Your discipline and intelligence have given you the skills to protect others. The Green Energem was very wise to chose you Riley. Riley gives a hesitant smile. Kendall walks over to Danielle "Your overpowering desire to help others and fast thinking, has made you a wise candidate for the white Energem, this gem is the most rarest and powerful, but as your sister and now mentor I know you can handle it. I am so proud of you." Dani hugs her sister, before Kendall turns to Shelby "Why the Pink Energem chose you...is anyone's guess." Dani rolls her eyes at her sisters attitude toward Shelby.

"Okay, Energems, dinosaurs spirits, and bonding. I'm sorry, but this all sounds a little unbelievable." Riley said as Kendall smiles

"Show them." Kendall said as Koda and Chase step forward. They hold out their hands, and the Black and Blue Energems fly into their hands.

"I helped Keeper track down Chase after he bonded to his Energem. Then we found Koda." Kendall explained as images of Chase and Koda's dinosaurs appear above their hands.

"Welcome to our team." Koda said

"You are officially Power Rangers." Chase said looking towards Dani

"Power what?" Shelby asked

"The Energems have given you magnificent powers and the dinosaur spirits give you strength" Keeper explains

"The six Energems have been found, but five more are still lost." Kendall explains as she points out the empty recharge area. "You must use your new powers to find them before they fall into evil hands."

"Evil hands? Like that thing we fought in the woods? Shelby asks

"Yes"Kendall admits

"You expect me to fight monsters? Really? I just want to dig for dinosaur bones, not bond to one." Shelby says in shock as the alarms go off and a screen appears.

"What's going on? Dani asks as they all hurry over to the screen.

"I'm seeing more seismic activity. Same location as yesterday." Kendall explains looking at the screen

"Lets go take a look." Chase suggests

"Hey, I'm Tyler and I'm all in." Tyler introduces

"This all seems crazy but...I'm in too." Riley said

"My one goal in life is to protect and save people, I may not be doing it in the way I want to, but I'm making a difference" Dani looks at Kendall "I'm in too

"We go now." Koda says as they all get ready to leave, but Shelby stays behind.

Dani, Koda, Tyler, Chase, and Riley stop when they realize Shelby is not with them.

"You fought bravely to save the Pink Energem. Now the world needs your help." Keeper tells Shelby

"It's her decision. She's right to be hesitant. Clearly this mission is just too dangerous. For a waitress. Go without her." Kendall says as Chase and Koda immediately start to head out, but Riley, Dani and Tyler stay where they are.

"Wait! Shelby yells "Sure I'm a little scared. Who wouldn't be? But I know more about dinosaurs than any of you. Fact is...you need me. And I want to help." Shelby said after giving Kendall the side eye as she joins her fellow rangers

"Don't forget your Dino Chargers" Chase says as he grabs his. Riley, Dani and Shelby walk up to the charging area and their Energems fly into their hands, and they join Koda and Chase. Tyler walks up to the charging area and holds out his hand, but nothing happens.

"Something is interfering with the Red Energem power." Kendall says reading the computer screen

"You must stay here." Keeper tells Tyler as Dani, Chase, Riley, Shelby, and Koda stand in the doorway, uncertain.

"Go ahead guys its ok" Tyler said

~…~

Chase, Koda, Shelby, Dani and Riley race through the woods. They suddenly stop when they spot the volcano ahead of them and getting ready to erupt. The volcano erupts and T-Rex Zord emerges.

"You want dinosaurs, welcome to the Power Rangers." Chase said to Shelby. T-Rex Zord charges forward.

Back at the base Keeper, Kendall, and Tyler are standing in front of the screen, watching the footage of T-Rex Zord.

"When someone bonds with an Energem, their zord is awaken." Kendall explains to Tyler

"That thing...is my zord." Tyler said in shock

"Yes, and it's destabilizing the red power." Kendall said

"You and your zord share the spirit of the mighty Tyrannosaurs Rex." Keeper explained

"It's headed for the city." Kendall said as she quickly grabs the Red Dino Chargers. "These are Dino Chargers. I created them to contain the power of each Energem. When a Dino Charger runs out of power, we recharge it here. It will energize your weapons and morph you into battle mode." Kendall said as she gives Tyler a Dino Charger.

"Cool." Tyler said fascinated

"Yes I suppose it is cool." Kendall laughed

"Kendall inform the others to meet Tyler in the city's center." Keeper says as Tyler holds out his hand and this time the Red Energem leaps into his hand. Tyler hurries out.

Back in the city Iceage is in the city center and states

"I will freeze the entire planet and then pry the Energems from their frozen hands." Iceage yells

Iceage blasts the city with his ice and several buildings are frozen. "Vivix rise." Several Vivix grab each other and their bodies meld together to form two giant size Vivix Zords. The citizens become terrified and run from them T-Rex Zord and the Vivix Zords fight each other. "You again! Time to chill out!" Iceage blasts T-Rex Zord with his ice. The ice freezes T-Rex Zord. Tyler runs into the city and encounters Iceage and several more Vivix. Iceage tells him, "I hope you came to give back the Red Energem."

"You mean this." Tyler holds up the Red Energem and then tosses it towards T-Rex Zord. The ice breaks apart and T-Rex Zord is free. As the Red Energem falls back down, Tyler catches it. Iceage is furious.

"You broke my ice! You'll pay for that." Iceage yells

"It's morphin time! Dino Charger! Ready! Tyler says as he pulls out his Dino Charger and presses the small button on the charger and spins around. The Dino Blaster is in his other hand. Tyler places the Dino Charger into his Dino Blaster. Tyler spins the center piece of the Dino "Energize! Unleash the power!" Tyler morphs into the Red Dino Charge Power Ranger. Once morphed Tyler pulls out another Dino Charger "Okay Rexie, let's check out your battle mode! Dino Charger! Ready!" Tyler presses the small button on the Dino Charger and then tosses it to T-Rex Zord. In flight, the Dino Charger grows large, and then enters T-Rex Zord's mouth. T-Rex Zord roars. "Go for it Rexie! Iceage commands the Vivix to destroy him. T-Rex Zord battles the Vivix Zords once more.

"You'll never defeat me alone." Iceage yelled

"Did you say alone? Look again."Tyler laughs as Dani, Riley, Shelby, Chase, and Koda race up to him.

"You look good" Koda tells Tyler

"Yea for a first timer." Chase added

"Are you really in there" Riley asks as he pats Tyler's helmet.

"No more games! I'll destroy all of you!" Iceage yells

"That is not Fury."Koda tells Chase

"That's for sure. But whatever it is, it's about to learn who we are. It's morphin' time" Chase explains but before he can get any further, Shelby moves to the front,

"Try to keep up guys. Dino Charger! Ready!" Shelby shouts but nothing happens. Dani laughs and walks up to her and tells her to click. Shelby clicks the Dino Charger. Dani, Chase, Koda, and Riley step forward and click their Dino Chargers. The five spin around and insert their Dino Chargers into their Dino Blasters. Each Dino Blaster shouts it's Dino Charger name. Chase's Dino Blaster shouts Para Charger! Engage! Koda's Dino Blaster shouts Stega Charger! Engage! Shelby's Dino Blaster shouts, Tricera Charger! Engage! Riley's Dino Blaster shouts Raptor Charger! Engage! Danielle's Cera charger The five spin the center device in their Dino Blasters, shout unleash the power, and morph into Dino Charge Rangers.

"We look great together." Shelby says

"You're still just weak humans!" Iceage explains

"Humans with dinosaur spirits! Danielle shouts

"I hope you're ready to lose! Get them!" Iceage yells as the Vivix run towards the Rangers.

"It's about to get wild. Tyler says as the six Rangers charge towards the Vivix. Chase blasts a couple of Vivix off their feet.

"Call me a hot shot, I never miss." Chase says as he another Dino Charger into his Dino Charge Blaster. He leaps into the air and shouts Dino Morpher Blast as he fires at more Vivix. The group of Vivix are destroyed. Danielle following his lead combines her Dino Saber and Dino Morpher.

"Power blast" She yells as she fires several Vivix with her weapon.

'You're no match for my caveman strength!" Koda yells from behind as he grabs the Vivix and tosses the Vivix to the ground and then fires more Vivix with his weapon.

"I knew these skills would come in handy." Riley said as he attacked the Vivax "Dino Saber! Power Strike!" Riley said leaping into the air and twirling, as he strikes several Vivix with his Dino Saber.

Shelby fights another set of Vivix. She kicks several of them with her leaps and splits. " Dino Morpher Blast" she yells as she fires her Dino Blaster at the Vivix.

While the other rangers are finishing off the Vivix Tyler is fighting Iceage, while his T-Rex zord is fighting the Vivix zord. Moments later the Vivix zord is destroyed

"Nice Rexie, now let's finish this ice freak together." Tyler yells

"I'll freeze you both!" Iceage yells

"Let's do this!" Tyler said leaping inside T-Rex Zord's mouth. T-Rex Zord opens his mouth and Tyler leaps towards Iceage, firing his Dino Blaster, using final strike, at Iceage.

" I can't take the heat" Iceage yells as he is destroyed.

"Monster! Extinct!" Tyler exclaims

"Well done Mate" Chase said clapping him on the shoulder

"These are so cool, no one is going to believe this" Tyler said in awe

~…~

The six teens return to the secret lab under the museum.

"Ok seriously we need to talk when we get to your place, how could you keep something like this from me" Dani said as she spotted Kendall by the computers

"I was trying to protect you, and there really wasn't a reason too, I never thought you would find one" Kendall explained "But yes we will talk later"

"Can you show me how to handle a sword like that? Tyler asked Riley

"You took out that giant monster, how about you show me?" Riley said

"You did really well out there" Chase said to Danielle who was still upset with her sister

"Thanks you were pretty great too" Dani said softly

"Hey, I know you're upset with Ms Morgan, but telling anyone who isn't part of the ranger team would be put in great danger, she was just trying to protect you" Chase explained

"Thanks Chase" Dani said as she smiled and walked toward Riley and Tyler

"Back away slowly Chase, I have enough problems with Dani being a ranger and wanting to protect her, I don't need you having any feelings for her that could cloud yours or hers judgment" Kendall said with her arms crossed

"No worries Ms Morgan I wont let no harm come to her, you have my word" Chase said

"I'm glad you is part of the team now, but…" Koda said to Shelby

"Don't worry. I'll still make you your favorite Bronto Burger." Shelby said as Koda grins.

"I can't wait to tell my brother about what happened."

"Incorrect. No one must know what we are doing here. Understood?" Kendall said sternly

as they all nodded in agreement

"That monster we fought was not Fury. You said there weren't any other monsters on Earth." Chase said softly to Keeper

"That monster belongs to Sledge. A ruthless bounty hunter. Sixty-five million years ago, he drove me to hide all the Energems, which Kendall has been helping me search for. Somehow Sledge has returned. He'll destroy anything to get the Energems, including you." Keeper said as the six teens exchange worried glances.


End file.
